


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Minizayas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: It was Christmas break for everyone in Raijin, and Izaya’s parents kept badgering him to bring a girlfriend over. What happens when Izaya decides to invite Shinra over instead?
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astroenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroenergy/gifts).



> This is for the Durarara Secret Santa event held by @drrrsecretsanta2019 on Tumblr!! I wrote this for Astroenergy!! I Hope you like it. <3

“Wow! Barely two days into our Christmas vacation, and you’re already calling! It feels like you’re obsessed with me, Izaya.~”

Izaya’s not sure why his cheeks are so warm. It must be hot in his room, because Orihara Izaya does not get flustered. Especially not from a perverted doctor-to-be's words.

"Shinra--," To say there wasn't a crack in his voice would be a lie, but Izaya lies a lot, even to himself, so he will continue to do so. "That's not-."

A chuckle came from the phone, and Izaya fell quiet and straightened in his seat. "Why'd you call, Izaya?"

Izaya sighed, and put on his signature smirk for no one to see. "How about you come to my house for Christmas?"

Shinra took a few moments to respond, but to Izaya, it felt like months, not that he'd admit it. He really wasn't sure why he was nervous all of a sudden, this is _Shinra_ we're talking about. But, then again, this _is_ Shinra we're talking about. Shinra is full of unexpected possibilities, Izaya never knows what to expect from him.

And then Shinra's voice came out as a hum, then he spoke. "Well, Celty did say she had somewhere else to go! So, why not?" His voice was cheerful-- not that it rarely was, but Izaya was quite relaxed at hearing it. He wasn't sure when his shoulders had tensed, but it felt nice to let go.

"But hey, Izaya, I do wonder… why did you invite me?" Shinra's voice sounded thoughtful.

And Izaya tenses again. He's unsure on how to say something so simple-- which is unlike him. He's used to knowing everything, knowing how to handle every situation. So what makes this one different? What makes Shinra so different?

But Izaya knows he can't stay silent, so he puts on a smirk, and lets his facade take over. It's easier that way. "Well, my parents keep asking about my love life… and I was wanting to see how they would react if I brought my 'boyfriend' to the table. Want to help with that?" Izaya said in a false calm, smoothly selling his plan.

And Shinra _laughed_. "Wow! Izaya, it sounds like you're asking me out!" He said almost breathlessly.

Izaya's facade is gone; his cheeks so red even he can't even deny it. "N-no! That's not what I meant-" Izaya said almost too quickly, not even able to hide the stutter. He really wasn't sure what he expected from Shinra, but that was not it.

Izaya's even more embarrassed when he hears Shinra laugh again. He curses himself for being so emotional, it's so unlike him, he hates how Shinra brings out this side out of him.

Some time passes and they're silent; Izaya not trusting his voice, and Shinra sitting in smug silence.

But then Izaya hears a shift coming from Shinra's side of the phone, and then a chuckle. "So? Are you?" Shinra finally asks, his voice slightly smug.

"No," Izaya's quick to say, voice back to it's normal smoothness. "No, I'm not. It's purely for a reaction."

Shinra laughs yet again, and Izaya expects more teasing, but instead Shinra drops it. Izaya's almost worried over it. Almost.

"So, what time should I come over?" Shinra says, and Izaya finds himself relaxing again.

The conversation ended soon after, Shinra having teased him one last time and Izaya hanging up before another word could get out of Shinra's mouth.

They had decided for Shinra to come in the evening, just before dinner, just to make things more believable for his family. Izaya says it's definitely not because he wants to spend more time with his friend. Shinra doesn't believe him.

Izaya was sitting on the couch waiting, his younger sisters surrounding him, as they had decided they wanted to be there to meet Izaya's supposed girlfriend, to see if he was worthy of her.

 _"You know, isn't it supposed to be the other way, Mairu?"_ Izaya questioned.

"Yeah, with any normal couple, but you're a dick." Mairu said back, and Kururi simply nodded.

Izaya smirked. "It's part of my charm, isn't it?" His sisters were only eight, but already more handfuls than Izaya wants to deal with. At least, that's what he tells himself.

"What charm do _you_ have?" Mairu asked with a laugh. Yes, definitely too many handfuls.

And that's when a scream of his name came from outside the door. 

“Well, looks like they’re here.~” Izaya says to his sisters, and they’re already at the door opening it before he could get up. 

“I thought you said you had your girlfriend come over, not some creepy dude!” Mairu complains, followed by a soft but disappointed ‘girlfriend’ from Kururi.

Izaya was feeling like this night would be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It had only been at most five minutes, and Izaya was already starting to regret his choice of inviting Shinra over. 

Izaya no longer thought this was fun.

"Izaya... is this your way of coming out?" His mother said.

Izaya sighed. "That's a stupid question with an obvious answer."

"No need to be rude to your mother, Izaya!" His father said as he came out of the kitchen. 

“I’m not convinced that anyone would want to be with Izaya.” Mairu said, and Kururi softly nodded. 

“That’s not true, Izaya has _some_ redeemable qualities!” Shinra chimed in. Izaya wasn’t sure how he felt about such a backhanded compliment, but at least someone was sticking up for him. 

Things went similar to that for a while, with lots of back and forth from his family and fake-boyfriend. Shinra even agreed with Mairu at times… and Izaya became increasingly tired of it, so he just frowned and grabbed Shinra's hand, and led him to his room for them to wait to be called for dinner. He didn't really have any interest in hanging around his family much more.

When they got there, Shinra pulled away and Izaya was slightly disappointed, not that he'd ever admit to it. He was surprised that he enjoyed his hand being held by the other’s so much, but somehow, it felt nice. But that doesn’t mean Shinra has to know how he felt.

"So! This is your room, huh?" Shinra said, looking around, practically picking up every little thing. Shinra had zero understanding for privacy, but Izaya also didn't care to stop him.

Izaya sat down on his bed and watched Shinra explore. "Yeah." He feels like he should say something sarcastic, but they're alone together for the first time since the call, and he's still slightly flustered, even if he's not sure why, so he stays simple with his words.

All of a sudden there's a dip in the bed, and Shinra is latching himself to Izaya in an almost-cuddle, and Izaya hates how his cheeks heat up. He's thankful that it's not noticeable in the dimmed room, or at the very least, Shinra isn't mentioning it.

"What are you doing, Shinra?" Izaya demanded, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out a slightly high pitched for his liking. Why are his emotions affecting him so much?

"What? Can't I hug my boyfriend?" Shinra laughed.

Izaya actually blushed, and scooted away to the other side of the bed a little too harshly.

"Not! Actually boyfriends, Shinra!" He really hated how cracked his voice sounded, even as he was keeping it as low as he could so no one else could hear him. "This is purely for a reaction."

Shinra just smiled. "Whatever you say, Izaya-kun." 

And then Shinra is up in his face, way too close for comfort, his heart is beating fast in his chest. Their noses aren't even an inch apart.

"Although, _Izaya_ -"

And then there was a knock at their door, followed by it opening entirely too quickly for someone who might've cared for a word of permission.

Shinra only pulled away just enough to be able to see the cause of the noise.

"Izaya! Stop kissing your boyfriend! Dinner is ready!" Mairu said, and then left, leaving the door wide open.

"Let's go get dinner, Shinra~" Izaya said smoothing his voice to something that sounded more like himself.

"Sure, Izaya-kun." Shinra said happily.

The dinner was going surprisingly well, his sisters chatting mostly to themselves, and his parents sweetly eyeing him and Shinra every now and then. It would be considered peaceful if he cared for such a thing.

But a conversation had to come up at some point.

"So…" Izaya's mother started, "how long have you two been together?"

"Oh! We got together not long ago~ You know, Izaya was just too cute when asking me out. How could I say no?" Shinra said before Izaya could even say anything himself, and all Izaya could do was blush. All eyes were on him, and for the first time, he felt slightly self conscious.

"Y-yeah," Izaya inwardly cursed himself for the stutter.

"Oooh! do tell us!" Mairu said, a little too sadistically, and Kururi followed with a soft ‘tell’.

Shinra just smiled at Izaya, almost too sweetly. Izaya decided to step in before Shinra could make things worse.

"I think we can spare the details." Izaya said.

"Oh come on! You don't want to talk about how you called me and confessed your undying love for me?" Shinra said with a sparkle in his eye. Izaya wasn't amused.

But his face was heating up whether he denied it or not.

"Awww Izaya! Who knew you even had a heart to love with?" Mairu said while laughing. Kururi nodded with a soft ‘heart’.

And Izaya has had enough of this teasing. "I'm going to my room."

Izaya did just that. He really didn't care about the others asking him to stay.

It didn't take long for Shinra to be in his room again, laughing slightly. "You should've seen your face, Izaya-kun. You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Izaya flushed more. "I'm not embarrassed."

Shinra moved to sit next to him, and poked his cheek. "Sure you're not?" He said, laughing some more.

Izaya just glared.

He really wasn't a fan of all the teasing.

Shinra then looked at him softly. "You know, Izaya, it's easy to see how you really feel. You should stop trying to hide, you'll only embarrass yourself more."

Izaya just looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shinra then cupped Izaya's chin and leaned in close, as close as they were earlier. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Was the only thing Izaya said.

And then Shinra's lips were on his, and Izaya was leaning into the kiss without much thought, giving into Shinra because fighting his feelings obviously wasn't working. He soon realized that it wasn’t so bad.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but to Izaya, it felt like days, maybe even a year had gone by, by the time Shinra finally pulled away. Izaya felt slightly dazed, and Shinra just chuckled.

"So, we're boyfriends?" Shinra asked softly.

"...fine, if that's what you want." Izaya replied, but there was no bite. His voice was soft, and Shinra understood. 

They then spent the next few minutes cuddled on the bed together, not really saying anything, Izaya's head on Shinra's chest. It felt peaceful, and Izaya actually enjoyed it.

"Merry Christmas, Izaya-kun."

Izaya sighed. "Merry Christmas, Shinra."

Maybe it wasn't all for a reaction.


End file.
